


Do you know the way to San Jose

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Donnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Donnie Wahlberg posted a Facebook live video from his plane on the way to the Iheart radio show...and this is what popped into my head...damn plot bunnies





	

They get on Donnie's plane to fly over to San Jose. Jon with Banana in hand sits next to Donnie nervous about the flight over.

  
  


“I brought a present for you.” Jon says.

  
“Jon brought me his banana.” Donnie announces on Facebook Live.

  
  


“Jon is going to give me his banana.” Donnie says smiling.

  
  


“I am going to sit next to you so you can hold my hand during turbulence.” Jon says.

  
  


Jon's phone rings as Donnie says, “Jon you are anus the tardy.”

  
  


Donnie giggles as drinks are passed and he continues to chat with the fans on his Facebook live feed. Jon mentions he is talking to Harley so Donnie pipes up with “Well, Jon isn't going to give me his banana now.”

  
  


Jon gets off the phone and leans over to Donnie, “Who says I am not giving you my banana?” Jon whispers.

  
  


Donnie smiles and looks around, “Meet me in the bedroom in about 5 minutes.” he says winking.

  
  


Donnie gets up after the flight has taken off and heads back to the back bedroom that he had put in his plane when he first aquired it. He knows how nervous Jon can be when they are flying so he is going to do whatever he can to take his mind off of everything. He turns on some music to drown out most of the noise that he knows Jon will be making.

  
  


_You got ear plugs?_

 

_Yes!_ He gets three answers.

  
  


_ Good you might want to wear them!!!  _ Donnie texts his fellow bandmates.

  
  


He gets an eye roll emoticon from Danny, a blushing emoticon from Joe, and “ _ I don't need to know this”  _ from Jordan.

  
  


Donnie giggles as the door opens and Jon walks through it. He closes the door and turns around and Donnie is about an inch away from his face. He closes his eyes as Donnie grabs Jon's face and they kiss passionately. A moment or two later they come up for air, breathing heavily.

 

“I have missed this.” Jon says.

 

“I know I have too, once this tour gets going we will have a lot more times like this, trust me.” Donnie whispers.

 

Jon smiles and leans in to kiss Donnie again as Donnie slowly moves them back toward the bed. He breaks the kiss and reaches down to the hem of Jon's shirt and slowly pulls it over his head, tossing it on the floor beside them. Donnie then reaches down and pulls off his own shirt and it lands on top of Jon's. 

 

Donnie then reaches over to Jon and undoes his pants and they fall, pooling at his feet. 

 

“Ohhh, commando, great minds think alike.” Donnie says as he undoes his pants and lets them drop to the floor.

 

Donnie kneels down in front of Jon and grabs his cock before taking it into his mouth. 

 

“Oh god Donnie that feels so good.” Jon moans 

 

Donnie looks up at Jon through his eye lashes and sucks harder and deeper, taking him all in. 

 

“Oh Fuck!” Jon shouts.

 

Donnie takes one of his fingers and reaches around and starts playing with Jon's ass. He slowly circles his rim before inserting his finger into his ass. 

 

“OH FUCK!” Jon cries out again.

 

Donnie works his finger in and out of Jon's ass to the rhythm of his mouth on Jon's cock. He then inserts two fingers scissoring them inside Jon to open him up so it isn't so painful when he puts his fat red hard cock inside him.

 

“Donnie I am about to come!” Jon pants.

 

Donnie grabs Jon's cock to stop him from coming and Jon whimpers. He looks down and Donnie has this big shit eating grin on his face. 

 

“Not yet, you want me to fuck you don't you?” Donnie asks.

 

“Do you really have to ask that?” Jon whispers.

 

Donnie smiles as he stands up and turns Jon around and bends him over the bed. He stands behind him and lines his cock up to Jon's entrance and slowly moves inside. Jon whimpers as Donnie's cock goes deeper and deeper inside him. 

 

“For the love of all, MOVE, please!” Jon cries.

 

Donnie moves back to the point where he is almost out of him and slams into him and sets up a hard rough pace. Jon cries out again and again as Donnie pounds into him. 

 

“FUCK!” Jon cries out.

 

Donnie continues his relentless pace that Jon will feel next week.

 

“I am so close Donnie!” Jon moans.

 

Donnie wants this to last so he stops and reaches around grabbing Jon's cock.

 

Jon whimpers as Donnie pulls out of him already missing the fullness.

 

Donnie leans down to whisper into Jon's ear, “I want you to ride me.”   
  
  


Jon stands back up as Donnie lays down on the bed and hovers over him. He slowly moves down on Donnie's cock filling that fullness again and it makes him moan. 

 

“I want to watch you ride on my cock.” Donnie growls.

 

A shiver runs through Jon as he moves grinding his hips back and forth on Donnie's cock. 

 

“That's right Jon, ride me.” Donnie groans 

 

Jon moves faster and faster grinding up and down watching Donnie watch him and he has never been so hot in his life. 

 

“Faster Jon.” Donnie whispers.

 

Jon moves faster and faster as Donnie has a death grip on his hips and he knows for sure there is going to be bruises for days.

 

“I'm gonna come!” Jon cries.

 

Donnie reaches up and grabs Jon's cock and starts to stroke it fast and hard.

 

“Come for me!” Donnie growls.

 

Jon comes all over Donnie's chest as Donnie finds his release calling out Jon's name as he comes. Jon collaspes next to Donnie trying to catch his breath. Donnie gets up and stumbles to the bathroom to grab something to wash him and Jon off with. He gets back into the bed next to Jon and kisses his lips gently.

 

“We have to do that on the way back!” Jon whispers.

 

“Oh we will, and by that time the guys won't have to wear ear plugs because they will sleep on the way back.” Donnie says.

 

They get dressed and shuffle out the door just as the plane is landing at the air port. Jon blushes as they sit back down. 

 

“Time to go.” Donnie says.

 

They all stand up as the doors to the plane open and they all leave the plane smiling as they head towards the car that takes them to the Iheart radio stage.

  
  


  
  


** The End. **

 


End file.
